legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
New Gods
' New Gods' or Superior Gods, also known as Witris Rulers '''and '''Witris Body '''are the secondary overall antagonist force of CIS Productions' universe, serving as the strongest forms of the Gods under the command of Sequined Sadist. The New Gods were considered the primordial forms of all Gods in existence as Sequined Sadist created them using her own DNA and flesh, granting them immortality and existence beyond mortal's understanding. As such, gifting them with powers beyond normal Gods, one of them being mixing the essence of a New God with an entire universe or multiverse and controlling every physical and non-physical matter, time, space, dimensions, realities, timelines, past, present, future, life, creation, destruction and even the very existence of all living organisms. Currently, only two New Gods exist and acts as the Generals of Adam's Children. Overview The New Gods are the strongest form of a God that can only be achieved via-Sequined's DNA. The New Gods are strong enough to easily boss around Omniversal entities and even created a relic, the Key to Time, that equaled the combined power of said Omniversal entities (Lapis, Spectra, Idea of Evil and Ragnarok Iblis). They exist beyond time of Witris Omniverse, implying they live in either the Six-Fold Realm, or the Omniversal Spectrum to protect the Witris Omniverse. While Sequined was born supreme and is capable of controlling her powers, the New Gods are newbies and are so powerful that they can't control their powers properly and might cause chaos in infinite timelines by accident causing even the destruction of whole timelines and multiverses, such accidents always leaves Sequined Sadist angry. The New Gods, or their combined form, the Six-Fold God are at Omniversal level in par with Omniversal Supreme Deities, something that causes fear among Sequined and her sister Ragnarok Iblis. The New Gods are strong enough to shove them around and order them to be at their beck-and-call. Known Gods *Seekvaira Barriel' *Thoth Caduceus'' '' bunchou-no-onna-150392.jpg Thoth Caduceusiwsfjei.jpg '' ''Theme Song ''' '' Gallery '' space_god_by_xxrygarxx_d2u8zau-fullview.jpg e7265e130f15e9c9ba3c900452603f1d.jpg -s322pdv_400x400.jpeg 77d0a5d28be9b4f39f1ef0ab5b3b975a.jpg praisebeontotheprimordialchaosmayheneverawaken_ef9f9dfcec1dab49ad7c539fc30bdb3b.jpg ecc701570767f47f69df2fa3db539166--dimensions-alien-god.jpg '' Trivia''' *The name New Gods were based from the actual New Gods from DC Comics. *The reason why there are only two New Gods is because Sequined feared that they might form an alliance to overthrow her. While she stated she wouldn't be defeated, the battle would cause permanent fatal injuries on her, showing how much the New Gods could easily beat any known character in CIS' universe. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Races Category:Groups Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Deities Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Sequined Sadist's Omniverse Category:Physical God Category:New Gods Category:Main Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Cataclysm Category:Knight Templar Category:Evil Light Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Tyrants Category:Slavers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Overarching Villain Category:Public Enemies Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Magic Users Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Sealed Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline Category:Controversial